trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
SweetMemory
- Derse= - God Tier ▼= - Outfit= - Grimheart/Kuwata Tier= }} }} |-|Dead ▼= |caption =Hier... Do you 5ee anything wrong with me??? Becau5e I feel more in5ane than I remembered. |title = Knight of Heart |age = 8 Solar Sweeps (15 Earth years) |trolltag = SweetMemory |style = Normal: Replace5 's' with '5'; Has very good grammar. Grimheart: Same style, but uses Kuwata Leon sprites to express her feelings. |relations = Hier Ravils - Best friend and Morail "Crocodilemom" - Lusus Kumaco Delias - Dancestor The Screamer - Ancestor |specibus = Potionkind |modus = Ax |planet = Land of Ice and Skulls |like = Hier, Video games, shades of Monochrome |hate = Losing her own mind by logic becoming broken, bullies }} Introduction Be the Monochrome freak Your name is Monoki Delias. And you want to know what's going on inside your mind RIGHT NOW. You are the type of troll who seems to have interest in your human friend you call her Hier. Oh how much you would talk to each other! Even in the worst of times, you and Hier will always be together no matter what the cost or price. Even though you two are morails, the beginning wasn't so sweet, for she used to be ignorant and you used to be one liar. You have a huge love for the shades of Monochrome. You love how it matches the feelings of hurt, despair, past, and madness. Your friend thinks red can make it more splendid, but you are better off without it. You say it just ruins the picture. And you don't want that to happen... Well okay, you can admit. You love red too. You also love video games, somehow mystery and horror. You even like the human video game called 'Dangan Ronpa'. But no matter what kind of game, you love them all!!! All of the graphics and the plot and the concepts! All are so cool! You, somehow, hate how some trolls treat other trolls and humans alike. You wish it was more better than that. You wished it was a peaceful world. With no signs of hatred and chaos around here. You stay in your own logic and you hate to lose it if broken. You don't care what other trolls say. You stay on the ground to human logic and that is that. And you could just remember that one time you lost your mind for the first time become someone combined two substances and ended up making a newborn grub. You went insane because of this. And you had to go talk to Hier just to calm down. Your trolltag is sweetMemory and you "Replace the s with the 5, but you have good grammar and you 5eem to like it that way". Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Trivia *Little known, arguably irrelevant facts about your Troll go here. Gallery yourimage.png|Extra images of your troll go here; this space is for image captions. Category:Category:Female Category:Category:Troll Category:Category:other blood Category:Category: red blood Category:Troll Category:Red Blood Category:Other Blood Category:Female Category:Derse Dreamers Category:Knightofbreaath Category:WTSH session